I guess I miss you beautiful
by Cybelia
Summary: Slash Jim / Blair - Un nouveau venu va ouvrir les yeux à Jim et Blair sur leurs sentiments


I guess I miss you beautiful

****

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages de **The Sentinel ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à leur production et à leurs scénaristes. Le personage de **Darren Hayes** lui appartient, mais je le lui ai emprunté pour cette fic.**

**_Style_**_ **:** Slash_

**_Résumé :_** Un nouveau venu va ouvrir les yeux à Jim et Blair sur leurs sentiments.

**_Auteur :_** Cybelia - cybelia_mail@tiscali.fr

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des fans de Savage Garden et de Darren Hayes pour ce que je lui fais subir dans cette fic… Ne m'en voulez pas, mais c'était trop tentant. (pas sur la tête, merci !). Pour le titre, c'est tiré d'une chanson de Darren, de son album solo "Spin" dont le titre est "Miss you" (et me demandez pas ce que ça veut dire, j'en sais rien, mais j'ai trouvé ça très beau.)

Partie 1 

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et les deux amis entrèrent dans le Central de Police. Il y faisait une chaleur étouffante qui prit Jim à la gorge.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Megan, qui passait à proximité, lui répondit :

- La climatisation est tombée en panne et, à cause de la canicule, le réparateur est débordé. Il ne pourra venir que dans deux ou trois jours.

- Génial… marmonna la Sentinelle.

Blair lui mit une main sur l'épaule et sourit.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Jim, tu vas t'habituer.

- J'espère. Je…

Il fut interrompu par la voix de stentor de Simon.

- Ellison, Sandburg, dans mon bureau !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et soupirèrent en même temps. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de leur supérieur. En y entrant, ils virent un homme blond, qui leur tournait le dos, assis en face de Simon. Lorsque l'homme se retourna vers eux, Blair eut un hoquet de surprise :

- Darren ?

- Bonjour, Blair.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sous les regards ahuris de Jim et Simon. Lorsqu'ils se lâchèrent enfin, Blair avait les larmes aux yeux et l'autre homme paraissait lui aussi extrêmement ému. Simon toussota.

- Je vois que vous vous connaissez.

Blair, dont le sourire semblait gravé à jamais sur son visage, lui répondit :

- Darren et moi étions au lycée ensemble à Brisbane, il y a plus de quinze ans.

Jim eut l'air étonné.

- Tu as vécu en Australie ?

- Peu de temps. Naomi voulait essayer de vivre un peu avec les aborigènes. Je ne suis resté que quelques mois là-bas, mais j'ai eu le temps de m'y faire quelques amis, parmi lesquels Darren.

- Blair… Tu es flic ? Je pensais que tu avais fini par devenir anthropologue ou archéologue, comme dans tes rêves…

En voyant le regard du jeune homme s'assombrir, Darren sut qu'il avait fait une gaffe.

- C'est une longue histoire…

- … Que vous lui raconterez plus tard, Sandburg. Asseyez-vous. Monsieur Hayes est là pour affaire.

- Au fait, je suis l'Inspecteur James Ellison, le coéquipier de Blair, se présenta la Sentinelle en tendant la main vers le jeune australien.

- Enchanté. Darren Hayes.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Jim sentit le pouls rapide de l'homme. _Est-ce l'émotion de revoir Blair ou autre chose ?_ Immédiatement, l'instinct de la Sentinelle se réveilla et il se mit sur ses gardes. Quelque chose en Darren lui déplaisait, mais il ne savait pas quoi[1].

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, Simon commença :

- Monsieur Hayes a reçu des appels de menaces depuis qu'il est arrivé à Cascade, il y a deux jours. Je vous laisse continuer.

- Je loge à l'hôtel Aragorn[2]. J'étais à peine arrivé, hier, que j'ai reçu un appel, anonyme bien sûr. La première fois, il n'y avait personne au bout du fil, seulement une respiration haletante. La deuxième fois, il a juste dit : "Tu seras à moi, ou tu crèveras !".

- Il ? Interrogea Jim.

- Oui. Je ne sais pas qui ça peut être, je n'ai pas reconnu la voix. Mais, c'était un homme, j'en suis formel.

Il sortit une petite boîte de sa poche et la tendit à Simon qui reconnut un boîtier contenant une cassette audio.

- Après le deuxième appel, mon agent a demandé à ce que tous mes appels soient enregistrés et voici le troisième appel. Même voix, même mots.

Simon tendit la cassette à Jim, qui la prit en demandant :

- Votre agent ?

Ce fut Blair qui répondit :

- Darren est chanteur. Il est connu dans le monde entier !

Jim eut l'air circonspect. _Génial ! Ca peut être n'importe qui, un fan, un rival ou un mari jaloux !_

Depuis le début de l'entretien, Jim avait eu le temps d'étudier le nouveau venu et il en était arrivé à la conclusion que Darren devait avoir beaucoup de succès avec les femmes. Il était grand, bien bâti, avec des yeux bleus aussi perçants que ceux d'un faucon et aussi clairs que ceux de Blair. Ses cheveux blonds mi-longs ondulaient sur ses épaules et adoucissaient les traits de son visage. Jim ne doutait pas que beaucoup de monde aurait aimé l'avoir pour petit-ami. Il soupira et se tourna vers Simon.

- Je m'occupe de ça. Monsieur Hayes, nous allons vous placer en surveillance jusqu'à ce que nous arrêtions cet homme.

- Non merci. Je ne veux pas de nounou ! J'ai déjà trois gardes du corps en permanence. J'ai eu assez de mal à empêcher mon agent de m'en fournir deux de plus, je ne veux pas avoir un flic sur le dos toute la journée, sauf votre respect, Capitaine Banks.

Simon hocha la tête.

- Et, où sont-ils, vos gardes du corps, actuellement ?

- En bas. J'ai réussi à les convaincre que je ne risquai rien dans le bâtiment de la Police, mais ça a été dur.

Blair, qui y réfléchissait depuis plusieurs minutes, proposa :

- Et si, moi, je l'accompagnai ? Etant un ami d'enfance, personne ne se doutera que je suis aussi un policier.

Jim se tourna vers lui.

- Non. C'est trop dangereux.

- Jim ! Je te rappelle que je suis flic ! Et, tu n'es pas ma mère[3] !

Simon leva les mains pour arrêter la discussion qui menaçait de dégénérer entre les deux hommes.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Sandburg. Jim, tu t'occupes de l'analyse de l'enregistrement. Blair, je vous confie la protection de votre ami. Mais, au moindre signe de danger, vous appelez des renforts. Compris ?

Blair hocha la tête et Jim sortit, l'air furieux. Le jeune homme, qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son coéquipier, se leva à son tour et fit signe à Darren de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et Blair attendit que les portes se soient refermées avant de se tourner vers son ami.

- Darren, il faut que personne, ni ton agent, ni personne d'autre de ton entourage, ne sache que je suis policier.

- Tu penses que c'est quelqu'un qui m'est proche ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais il ne faut prendre aucun risque. Tu vas donc rejoindre tes gardes du corps et rentrer à l'hôtel. Je t'y rejoins d'ici une heure, tout au plus.

Il faut d'abord que je parle à Jim… 

- Ok. Tu n'auras qu'à me faire appeler en disant que tu es un vieil ami, ce qui est vrai. Mais, j'y pense, si ça te dit, tu peux rester à l'hôtel quelques jours, le temps que vous attrapiez ce dingue.

Blair réfléchit rapidement.

- D'accord. Je vais passer prendre quelques affaires chez moi.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Darren en sortit sans se retourner car ses trois gardes du corps approchaient rapidement. La porte se referma sur Blair qui s'adossa à la paroi de la cabine en soupirant. _Tu n'as pas changé, Darren… Toujours aussi irrésistible… Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?_ Il secoua la tête pour chasser les idées qui envahissait son esprit et se força à penser à Jim. L'ascenseur arriva à l'étage du Central et Blair en descendit. Il se dirigea vers le labo, où il espérait trouver son coéquipier. Jim y était en effet, en train de faire analyser l'enregistrement. Il avait entendu son Guide arriver, mais il ne se retourna pas. Le jeune homme attendit que l'enregistrement s'arrête pour demander :

- Tu as quelque chose ?

Jim se tourna alors vers lui. Son regard était glacial.

- Rien. Pour l'instant.

- J'aimerais te parler en privé, c'est possible ? Demanda Blair en lançant un coup d'œil vers le technicien du labo.

- J'arrive.

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires qui étaient déserts. Jim s'assit et demanda :

- Que voulais-tu me dire ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as été glacial avec Darren. Et, je ne comprends pas ton attitude. On dirait que tu es jaloux de mon amitié pour lui.

Oui, je suis jaloux ! Mais, pas pour la raison que tu crois… 

Jim soupira longuement avant de répondre :

- Je suis désolé. C'est mon côté protecteur qui reprend le dessus. Excuse-moi auprès de ton ami, s'il te plaît.

Blair était abasourdi. Jim n'avait jamais réagi de cette manière jusqu'à présent. Il s'assit à côté de la Sentinelle et posa une main sur son bras, comme il le faisait souvent quand il voulait être sûr que Jim l'écouterais attentivement. Le grand policier baissa le regard sur la main de son ami.

- Jim, tu sais que ce qu'il y a entre nous est plus fort que l'amitié. Tu le sais ?

- Oui…

La réponse n'était qu'un murmure et Blair en frissonna. _Jim, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ Le jeune homme retira sa main et se leva.

- Je vais passer quelques jours à l'hôtel Aragorn, de façon à être sur place vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, pour le cas où il se passerait quelque chose.

- Ok, soupira Jim d'un air résigné. Mais, si tu as le moindre problème, appelle-moi !

- Bien sûr !

Blair sortit. Quand il fut seul, Jim se prit la tête dans les mains. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. _Non, ce n'est pas possible… Je ne peux pas être… Non, il ne faut pas…_Il se leva brusquement et sortit pour retourner au labo. Il devait s'occuper l'esprit par le travail pour ne plus penser à Blair.

Partie 2 

Quand Blair entra dans le hall de l'hôtel Aragorn, il en eut le souffle coupé. Tout respirait ici le luxe. Il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise dans cet environnement étranger. Il se dirigea vers la réception et le regard que lui lança l'employé le confirma dans son idée. _Je ne suis pas à ma place ici…_

- Vous désirez, Monsieur ?

Le "Monsieur" avait été prononcé d'un air si hautain que Blair eut envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris.

- Je… Je suis un ami de Monsieur Hayes, Darren Hayes. Il m'attend.

L'employé n'eut pas l'air de le croire, habitué aux fans envahissants qui se prétendaient l'ami de ses riches et célèbres clients. Il demanda tout de même :

- Votre nom ?

- Blair Sandburg.

L'homme consulta son ordinateur, persuadé que le jeune hippie qui se trouvait en face de lui serait bientôt hors de son établissement. En voyant l'air surpris du réceptionniste, Blair comprit que son nom devait être indiqué quelque part sur son écran. L'homme se ressaisit rapidement et indiqua l'ascenseur.

- Monsieur Hayes vous attend dans sa suite, au dix-septième étage.

- Merci, répondit Blair avec un grand sourire.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire sous le regard surpris du groom. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Blair entra dans l'immense vestibule, un peu étourdi par tout ce luxe. Il se sentit mieux en voyant Darren qui s'avançait vers lui.

- Hello ! Ca va ?

- Oui. Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de ce genre d'endroits…

- Je sais. J'avais demandé à aller dans un hôtel tranquille mais pas trop luxueux. Mais, vois-tu, mon agent n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Il le conduisit à travers un dédale de couloirs jusqu'à une pièce immense.

- C'est ici.

- C'est une chambre, ça ?

La pièce était presque aussi grande que le loft entier. Darren rit.

- Oui. Tu as la salle de bains à droite. Et la terrasse à gauche.

Blair posa sa valise sur le sol. Il n'osait pas bouger, de peur d'abîmer quelque chose. Son ami s'en rendit compte.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne seras pas souvent ici. Je veux passer un maximum de temps avec toi avant mon départ.

- Tu pars quand ?

- Dans une semaine. Je dois aller à New York pour la promo de l'album. J'ai déjà eu un mal fou à faire accepter à mon agent le fait que je voulais rester une semaine ici, alors plus, ça n'aurait pas été possible.

Il regarda sa montre et proposa :

- Il est presque dix-neuf heures, tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Je veux bien.

Darren s'éclipsa quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps, Blair alla prendre l'air sur la terrasse. Il plaignait Jim qui devait étouffer au Central alors que lui était au frais dans un palace. De là où il se trouvait, le jeune homme pouvait voir toute la ville. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir une vue de Sentinelle pour capter plein de détails. Il était plongé dans ses pensées lorsque Darren revint.

- Je nous ai commandé un bon repas. Tu viens ?

- J'arrive.

Ils s'installèrent dans la salle à manger de la suite où le couvert avait été installé en un temps record. Des serveurs entrèrent et déposèrent des plats sous cloches en argent, puis s'en allèrent.

- Je leur ai dit qu'on se débrouillerait. Je voulais être tranquille pour discuter avec toi.

Darren fit le service et s'assit en face de Blair. Celui-ci n'en revenait pas de voir du homard dans son assiette. Devant son air surpris, le jeune chanteur sourit.

- Je sais, ce n'est pas très humble, comme repas. Mais, ici, ils refusent de te servir un simple steack-frites !

Blair rit et ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Ils avaient tous deux plein de choses à demander à l'autre, mais ils attendirent d'en être au dessert pour parler. Alors que son ami entamait sa glace, Darren se lança :

- Alors, comme ça, tu es flic ?

- Oui.

- Depuis longtemps ?

- Un an, environ.

Blair lui raconta alors ce qui lui était arrivé avec sa thèse. Il prit bien garde à ne pas laisser entendre à son ami que Jim était vraiment une Sentinelle.

- Voilà. Et toi, Darren ? Tu sais que j'ai suivi toute ta carrière depuis le premier titre de Savage Garden ?

- Vraiment ? C'est sympa.

- J'aime vraiment ce que tu fais et j'ai été très triste en apprenant la séparation du groupe.

Darren baissa les yeux vers son assiette vide. Blair comprit qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

- Excuse-moi. Si tu ne veux pas en parler…

- Si ! Il faut que quelqu'un sache la vérité ! Je n'en peux plus de mentir à tout le monde depuis des mois !

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Blair, celui-ci vit des larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son ami.

- Personne, sauf Daniel[4] et moi, ne sait pourquoi nous nous sommes séparés… Je… Tu seras la première personne à le savoir… Je sais que je ne devrais pas en parler, mais je ne supporte plus de garder ça pour moi…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en parlerai à personne.

Darren eut un petit sourire triste.

- Merci… Par où commencer ? Quelques mois avant notre dernière tournée, la petite-amie de Daniel l'a laissé tomber. Elle en avait marre de ne jamais le voir. C'est vrai qu'avec les promos, nous n'étions pas souvent à la maison. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre, ça faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Deux semaines avant la fin de la tournée, nous étions en France pour un concert et quelques émissions de télé. La veille du départ pour Londres, notre maison de disque française nous a organisé une soirée privée pour fêter le succès de l'album et de la tournée. Comme d'habitude, j'ai parlé à plein de gens dont je ne me souviens même pas des visages. Daniel, lui, restait dans son coin, à bavarder avec nos musicos. A un moment de la soirée, on lui a amené un message. Il l'a lu et j'ai vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je suis allé le voir et il m'a dit qu'on lui avait annoncé le mariage prochain de son ex-copine. En le voyant malheureux, j'ai eu envie de le réconforter et je lui ai proposé d'aller faire un tour. Il a accepté et nous avons atterri dans un bar. Nous avons bu et discuté jusqu'à la fermeture. Puis, nous sommes rentrés à l'hôtel…

Il s'arrêta et essuya ses larmes avec sa serviette.

- Et là, j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie… Comme je te l'ai dis, nous avions bu… Je crois que j'étais un peu ivre et Daniel aussi. Je l'ai raccompagné jusqu'à sa chambre… Et… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je l'ai embrassé…

Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Blair s'aperçut que son ami tremblait, mais se tut, le laissant continuer à son rythme.

- Sur le coup, Daniel n'a rien dit. Il m'a souhaité "Bonne nuit" et on est repartis se coucher, chacun dans notre chambre… Le lendemain, quand je me suis réveillé, je me suis souvenu de ce que j'avais fait. J'étais terrifié. Et, au bout de quelques minutes, je me suis rendu compte que ce baiser comptait beaucoup pour moi… Quand on a frappé à la porte, j'étais mort de trouille. C'était Daniel. Il y avait un tel dégoût dans son regard… Il m'a demandé pourquoi je l'avais embrassé et… je lui ai dis la vérité… Il a quitté la chambre sans rien dire. Deux heures plus tard, un groom m'a amené une lettre de Daniel… Il m'annonçait qu'il voulait quitter le groupe. Il me disait qu'il resterait jusqu'à la fin de la tournée, mais qu'après, ce serait fini…

Blair ne savait pas quoi dire. Il savait par les journaux que la séparation du groupe était due à une mésentente entre les deux membres, mais il ne pensait pas que le problème était de cet ordre. Il prit une profonde inspiration et demanda :

- Tu l'aimes toujours ?

- Non. Oui… Je ne sais pas… Blair, tu dois me trouver pathétique…

_Darren, si tu savais…_ Blair se leva et alla s'accroupir à côté de son ami. Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et le serra contre lui. Le jeune chanteur s'effondra en pleurs dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il se fut calmé, il repoussa doucement son ami et essuya ses yeux rougis. Puis, il sourit faiblement en regardant Blair.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'en avais parlé à personne jusqu'à présent et ça me pesait sur le cœur.

Le policier retourna s'asseoir et sourit.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, les amis, c'est fait pour ça !

Comme je te comprends ! Moi aussi, j'aime une personne qui ne m'aimeras jamais de cette façon là…

Darren se leva.

- Je vais me rafraîchir un peu. J'ai des photos à faire dans deux heures[5] et si je sors avec cette tête, mon agent va me tuer !

- Je le comprendrais, répondit Blair en riant.

Le jeune australien lui donna un léger coup de poing dans le bras en passant, puis se mit à rire en entrant dans la salle de bains.

- Aïe !

Le sourire de Blair s'effaça lorsqu'il repensa aux aveux de son ami. Il venait de se rendre compte que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Jim n'étaient pas ceux auxquels il pensait en temps normal. Darren lui avait ouvert les yeux, et il devait l'en remercier.

Mais, pas avant d'avoir attrapé ce malade… 

Au moment où il pensait ça, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Darren revint de la salle de bain. D'un seul regard, Blair comprit qu'il était terriblement inquiet. Le policier décrocha le combiné et le porta à son oreille. Il n'entendit tout d'abord qu'une respiration haletante. Puis, une voix d'homme souffla :

- Il est à moi. Je vais vous tuer.

Blair sentit un frisson glacé descendre le long de son échine. Il mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que l'homme avait raccroché. Darren s'approcha et lui mit une main sur l'épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Il savait que ce n'était pas toi… Il faut sortir d'ici !

Blair prit son ami par le bras et le conduisit vers l'ascenseur. Ils allaient y arriver lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Seul un bon réflexe de Blair leur sauva la vie. Il poussa Darren à l'abri et se jeta derrière un pan de mur au moment où une balle tirée avec un silencieux se fichait dans le mur, juste à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient la seconde d'avant. Blair sortit son arme et tira, mais les portes s'étaient déjà refermées. Il prit son portable et appela des renforts, puis il se tourna vers son ami. Darren était blanc comme un linge.

- Darren, tu vas bien ?

- Blair, tu es blessé…

Le policier baissa les yeux et vit du sang qui coulait le long de son bras gauche, d'une blessure à l'omoplate. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sentit la douleur. Il remua le bras, et sut que ce n'était pas grave.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien. La balle m'a juste effleuré.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je…

A ce moment là, le portable de Blair sonna.

- Grand Chef, c'est moi !

- Jim !

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. J'ai été blessé, mais…

- Quoi ?

- Calme-toi ![6] Ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Mais Darren n'est pas en sécurité ici.

- J'arrive. Je suis devant l'hôtel. Je me gare et j'arrive.

- Ok.

Blair raccrocha et se tourna vers son ami qui avait repris quelques couleurs. Ils allèrent s'asseoir et le policier prit une serviette pour essuyer le sang qui avait coulé sur son bras. Jim arriva quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné d'une belle jeune femme brune aux yeux verts[7] qui se précipita vers Darren. Jim se dirigea vers son Guide.

- Blair, ça va ?

- Oui. Je te l'ai dis, ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Le jeune homme se leva, prit le bras de son coéquipier et le conduisit sur la terrasse. Là, il lui raconta tout.

- Je pense qu'il y a des micros ou des caméras dans la suite.

- Je vais voir ça tout de suite. Ensuite, j'appelle un docteur pour qu'il examine ton bras.

Blair voulut protester mais la Sentinelle l'en empêcha d'un geste. Puis, Jim rentra dans la suite et entrepris une exploration minutieuse de toutes les pièces. Au bout de quelques minutes, il revint et fit signe à Blair de le suivre dehors.

- Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

- Tu avais raison. Il y a une caméra dans la chambre et une autre dans la salle à manger. Il faut trouver un endroit sûr pour ton ami le temps de mettre la main sur ce type.

- Je… j'avais pensé…

Le grand policier comprit immédiatement où son ami voulait en venir.

- Ok. Personne ne devrait venir le chercher là !

Ils rentrèrent et rejoignirent Darren et la jeune femme brune. Le chanteur se leva et fit les présentations.

- Blair, voici mon agent, Liza Pearling. Liza, je te présente mon ami d'enfance, Blair Sandburg.

- Alors comme ça, Monsieur Sandburg, vous êtes flic ?

Darren haussa les épaules en s'excusant :

- J'ai été obligé de le lui dire.

- Je comprends. Darren, prend quelques affaires, nous allons te conduire dans un endroit sûr.

- Où ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Je suis désolé, répondit Jim, mais je ne peux pas vous le dire. 

- Mais, si j'ai besoin de joindre Darren, je fais comment ?

- Tu oublies que j'ai mon portable, Liza !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce que je fais pour les photos de ce soir ?

Blair se tourna vers Jim et l'interrogea du regard.

- Le mieux serait de l'annuler ou tout au moins de la repousser jusqu'à demain. Je préfèrerais en savoir plus avant de prendre le moindre risque.

Alors que la jeune femme allait se révolter contre la décision du grand policier, Darren s'interposa.

- L'Inspecteur Ellison a raison. Et puis, je ne me sens vraiment pas en état de sourire devant un objectif après ce qui s'est passé.

Liza croisa les bras et lança un regard furieux aux trois hommes.

- Ok ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire !

Elle sortit d'un pas rapide.

- Bon, je vais préparer mon sac.

- Je t'accompagne.

Lorsque les deux amis eurent quitté la pièce, Jim se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait repéré la caméra. Il sonda le mur autour du miroir sans tain derrière lequel l'appareil était installé. Au bout de quelques secondes, il trouva une encoche assez grande pour qu'il puisse y passer la pointe d'un couteau, mais assez petite pour qu'elle soit invisible à l'œil nu d'un autre qu'une Sentinelle. Il prit son canif et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte du compartiment. Il venait d'y arriver lorsque Blair et Darren revinrent dans la pièce. Jim leur fit signe de monter dans l'ascenseur et ils descendirent tous les trois jusqu'au hall.

- Blair, tu vas accompagner ton ami. Je reste ici pour essayer de trouver des indices sur la personne qui a posé les caméras.

- Ok, Big Guy !

Alors que son coéquipier lui tournait le dos pour se diriger vers la sortie, Jim lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Le jeune homme se retourna et fut surpris de croiser le regard inquiet de la Sentinelle.

- Sois très prudent. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferais attention.

Blair lui sourit et Jim sentit son inquiétude redoubler. _Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre… Pas une autre fois…_

Partie 3 

Le trajet vers le loft se fit en silence. Darren était encore sous le choc de l'agression. Blair, quant à lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions en revoyant le regard de Jim. _Ce regard… Non, ce n'est pas possible que Jim… Non, pas lui… Je me fais des idées… Oui, c'est ça… Il était juste inquiet à cause du tueur… Mais, j'ai vu ce regard qu'il a lancé à Darren…Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ Il ne se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés que lorsque son ami lui demanda :

- On est où ?

Blair se tourna vers lui, un peu perdu. Puis, il répondit :

- Au loft. Je veux dire chez moi. Chez Jim et moi.

Darren eut l'air surpris.

- Tu veux dire que vous deux, vous êtes…

- Non ! On est juste colocataires. Tu viens ?

Ils descendirent de voiture et traversèrent la rue. Puis, ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, Jim soupira. Il avait garé son pick-up à l'autre bout de la rue pour être sûr que Blair ne puisse pas le voir. Il savait que son ami ne comprendrait pas pourquoi il l'avait suivi. Il l'entendait déjà lui faire une scène. _Tu ne me fais pas confiance, James Ellison ? Tu ne me crois pas capable de faire mon boulot ?_ Mais, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il l'avait suivi. En fait, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Au début, il se disait que c'était pour être certain que personne ne filerait les deux hommes jusqu'au loft, mais, à présent, il en doutait. Il secoua la tête et redémarra sa voiture. Il fit demi-tour et retourna à l'hôtel, le cœur et l'esprit pleins de questions sans réponses.

Une fois dans le loft, Blair fit visiter l'appartement à son ami.

- Tu dormiras dans ma chambre, je prendrai le sofa.

- Non, je peux dormir sur…

- Pas de discussion ! Tu es mon invité.

Darren haussa les épaules.

- Ok, comme tu veux.

Le chanteur posa son sac sur le lit de Blair et parcourut du regard les étagères. Il sourit en voyant les livres d'anthropologie. Le policier soupira :

- Je n'avais pas le cœur de m'en séparer. Après tout, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver ! Ils me seront peut-être utiles un jour.

Soudain, Darren arrêta son regard sur un volume relié de cuir noir. Il tendit la main et le sortit du rayonnage. Quand il se tourna vers Blair, il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu l'as gardé…

- Oui. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais jeter le seul souvenir palpable qui me restait de toi ?

Darren ouvrir le livre et le feuilleta.

- Je me souviens quand tu me l'as offert. C'était le jour de mon départ. J'adorais tes poèmes et tu m'as offert ce recueil.

- Il m'a coûté les yeux de la tête à faire imprimer. Tu sais, il n'en existe que deux exemplaires.

- Vraiment ? C'est un collector pour tes fans, alors[8] !

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Et tu as toujours l'autre ?

- Oui… Je voulais l'offrir à Daniel, mais…

- Je comprends. Tu te souviens de la dédicace ?

- Oui, tellement bien que j'ai faillit la reprendre en partie pour une de mes chansons ! Mais j'ai changé d'avis, c'était trop personnel…

La voix de Darren tremblait. En un instant, Blair eut une révélation[9]. Il comprit enfin, après toutes ces années, ce que voulais réellement dire ces mots que la future star avait écrits au début de l'ouvrage. Il s'approcha de son ami, lui prit le livre des mains et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Darren, on se connaît depuis si longtemps. Dis-moi la vérité… S'il te plaît…

- Blair, je… Ca n'a plus aucune importance aujourd'hui… C'est trop tard…

- Peut-être pas… Dis-moi…

Les yeux clairs du chanteur étaient embués de larmes. Il voulut parler, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Alors, il se pencha lentement vers Blair et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Le jeune policier ferma les yeux et attira son ami contre lui. Le baiser se fit plus pressant, plus passionné.[10] Les mains de Darren se faufilèrent dans le dos de Blair, sous son tee-shirt. Soudain le policier s'écarta de son ami.

- J'ai mal à mon bras…

- Oh, excuse-moi, Blair ! Je n'y pensais même plus ![11]

- Ce n'est rien. Je vais aller me passer de la pommade dessus.

- Laisse-moi faire, je suis très doué pour ça.[12]

- Ok.

Blair alla chercher un tube de pommade antiseptique et des pansements dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint, Darren lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de lui. Le policier obéit.

- Tu… Tu devrais enlever ton tee-shirt, ce serait plus pratique.[13]

- Si tu veux.

Lorsque Blair fut torse-nu, Darren passa doucement la main sur la blessure.

- Ca fait mal ?

- Ca peut aller.

Le jeune homme fit bien attention à ne pas faire mal à son ami en appliquant la pommade. La blessure était plus impressionnante que profonde et elle avait déjà commencé à cicatriser. Une fois la pommade appliquée, il mit un large pansement sur la plaie. Puis, ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, sans bouger. Aucun des deux ne savait comment réagir. N'en pouvant plus, Blair prit l'initiative. Il prit Darren par la taille et l'attira contre lui. Puis, il le fit basculer sur le lit.[14] Le chanteur se laissa faire, ayant trop peur que son rêve éveillé ne s'arrête brusquement. Blair défit doucement les boutons de la chemise de son ami, puis lui caressa le torse.[15] Emportés par la fièvre qui les consumaient, ils se débarrassèrent rapidement de leurs derniers vêtements. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs minutes et seul le clair de lune éclairait la chambre. Darren décida de prendre le contrôle de la situation et se retrouva au-dessus de Blair. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et observa le visage de son ami. Il sentait l'érection de Blair contre son ventre et n'arrivait pas à croire que son rêve était enfin en train de se réaliser. Il se pencha et embrassa doucement les lèvres qui s'offraient à lui, puis il descendit sur le torse, sa main le devançant entre les cuisses de Blair. Le gémissement qui s'échappa des lèvres du policier le fit sourire et il se redressa à nouveau pour le contempler. Il eut un choc en voyant des larmes couler sur les joues de Blair. Celui-ci avait toujours les yeux clos, mais il les rouvrit en sentant le corps de son ami se crisper contre le sien.

- Darren ? Que se passe t'il ?

- Tu pleures… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non ! Je… Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis désolé…

Le chanteur s'écarta de son ami et se leva, un pan de drap cachant son désir inassouvi.

- Tu pensais à Jim, n'est-ce pas ?

Blair se redressa sur ses coudes, honteux.

- Non… Comment sais-tu ?

- Je m'en doutais depuis le début. Depuis que je vous ai vu au Central. Tu aurais du me le dire.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Excuses-moi…

- Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est à moi que j'en veux. J'avais tellement besoin de quelqu'un à aimer que j'ai faillit te laisser faire la plus grosse bêtise de ta vie.

Il ramassa ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

- Je vais prendre une douche. Je reviens.

Blair répondit par un hochement de tête. Une fois que son ami fut sorti de la pièce, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et se mit à sangloter.

Darren referma la porte et soupira. _Pauvre Blair… Ce Jim est vraiment un imbécile de ne pas avoir vu à quel point tu l'aimes… Je t'aime, moi aussi et depuis si longtemps… Mais, ce n'est pas moi que tu veux…_ Il soupira à nouveau et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'enferma dans la cabine de douche et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide. Tout désir l'avait quitté, seul la frustration restait. Et l'amertume. _Personne ne m'aime… Personne ne veut de moi…[16]_

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bains, il hésita à retourner dans la chambre de Blair, mais il voulait être sûr que son ami allait bien. Il ouvrit timidement la porte et souffla :

- Je peux entrer ?

- Oui.

Le chanteur remarqua avec soulagement que Blair avait enfilé un pantalon de pyjama.

- Darren, je suis désolé…

- Ce n'est rien. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout.

Je n'en veux qu'à moi-même… 

Soudain, il se sentit extrêmement seul et eut envie d'un peu de chaleur humaine.

- Blair ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux… me coucher contre toi ? Juste pour dormir.

- Oui, viens.

Darren s'allongea contre Blair qui lui tournait le dos et le prit dans ses bras. Ainsi installés, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

Jim sortit de l'ascenseur et tendit l'oreille pour savoir si Blair et son ami dormaient. Il était près de minuit quand il avait fini d'examiner les caméras et il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Il sourit en entendant deux respirations régulières. Il entra dans le loft et fut surpris en constatant que personne ne dormait sur le sofa. _Où sont-ils ?_ Il avait peur de la réponse, mais il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il avança doucement jusqu'à la chambre de Blair et poussa la porte sans bruit. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Darren et le policier dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un air tranquille sur leurs visages. Jim recula comme si cette vision lui avait brûlé les yeux. _Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Blair, tu n'as pas fait ça ? Tu ne **m'as** pas fait ça ?Blair…_Il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Il laissa tomber son sac sur le sol et sortit en courant du loft.

Blair s'éveilla en sursaut. Il lui semblait avoir entendu la porte du loft claquer et il se leva pour vérifier si c'était bien Jim qui venait de rentrer. Il fut surpris de ne voir personne dans le living et fit demi-tour pour retourner se coucher lorsqu'il vit le sac de la Sentinelle sur le sol. Il comprit immédiatement. _Oh non ! Jim !_

Partie 4 

Blair n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Quand il avait comprit que Jim les avaient vus, Darren et lui, il avait senti son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Il n'avait pas pu se recoucher et il avait passé la nuit pelotonné sur le canapé, des idées les plus noires les unes que les autres lui traversant l'esprit. Vers trois heures du matin, comme Jim n'était toujours pas rentré, il se décida à l'appeler sur son portable. Il tomba sur le répondeur mais ne laissa pas de message. _Jim, où es-tu ? Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu n'aurais jamais du voir ça…_ Il ne savait pas quels étaient les sentiments de la Sentinelle envers lui, mais il savait qu'il venait, inconsciemment, de lui faire du mal.

Lorsque Darren se réveilla, il commença par se demander où il était. Quand ça lui revint, il fut surpris de voir qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il se leva et enfila sa chemise, puis regarda sa montre. Il était huit heures passées. Se doutant que Liza avait du lui laisser des tonnes de messages sur le répondeur de son portable, il l'alluma et consulta sa messagerie. Après avoir écouté les seize messages furieux de son agent, il éteignit à nouveau l'appareil et sortit de la chambre. Il trouva Blair sur le canapé et crut qu'il dormait. Alors qu'il s'approchait, il se rendit compte que son ami était bien éveillé.

- Bonjour.

Blair se tourna vers Darren qui remarqua immédiatement les sillons que les larmes avaient laissées sur les joues du policier. Il s'assit à côté de lui et demanda :

- Que se passe t'il ?

- Jim… Il nous a vus…

Le chanteur comprit.

- Tu veux que je lui parle ?

- Merci, mais ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Ce fut Darren qui le rompit.

- Blair… Je voulais te demander… Pour hier soir… On oublie tout, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Merci. Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié, elle m'est vraiment très précieuse, même si on ne se voit qu'une fois tous les quinze ans !

Le cœur de Darren se réchauffa en voyant Blair sourire. Le policier se leva et proposa :

- Si on mangeait quelque chose ?

- J'aimerais bien, mais je dois être au Cascade Concert Hall dans moins d'une heure pour une répétition de mon show de demain. Si je ne suis pas à l'heure, Liza va m'écharper.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller te doucher, je vais nous préparer quelque chose à emporter.

- Ok.

La préparation du petit déjeuner et le trajet jusqu'à la salle de spectacle occupèrent l'esprit de Blair, suffisamment pour qu'il arrête de s'inquiéter pour son coéquipier. Une fois à l'intérieur du Cascade Concert Hall, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait encore jamais mis les pieds. La salle pouvait contenir jusqu'à huit mille personnes, mais elle donnait une impression d'intimité grâce aux fauteuils de velours rouge et aux tentures de la même couleur qui décoraient les murs. Dès qu'ils entrèrent sur scène, Liza se précipita vers Darren en hurlant :

- Tu pourrais rappeler ! Tu étais où ?

- Oh là, Liza, on se calme ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes remontrances alors tu te tais !

La jeune femme se calma instantanément, apparemment pas habituée que son poulain lui parle de cette façon. Elle jeta un regard mauvais à Blair, comme s'il était responsable de tout et s'adressa à Darren.

- Bon, tes musiciens t'attendent. Tu viens ?

- J'arrive.

Il se tourna vers Blair.

- Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup, soupira le policier.

- Eh bien… Elle a toujours l'espoir que je craque pour elle un jour. Pourtant, elle sait que je suis gay, mais elle ne veut pas l'admettre. Et, je crois que le fait de te voir lui fait comprendre qu'elle n'a aucune chance.

Il sourit puis demanda :

- Tu peux éteindre ton portable, s'il te plait ? Ca risque de faire des interférences avec la sono.

- Pas de problème. Simon sait où nous sommes.

Quant à Jim… 

- Bon, je te laisse, mes musiciens m'attendent.

Darren s'éloigna sur la scène et salua son équipe. Puis, ils se mirent à répéter. Blair s'installa confortablement au premier rang, appréciant le spectacle. Alors que le chanteur entamait "Insatiable"[17], une jeune femme en tailleur s'approcha du policier et se pencha vers lui pour lui parler.

- Vous êtes bien Blair Sandburg ?

- Oui.

- Une personne vous demande au téléphone. C'est au sujet de votre mère.

- Naomi ? J'arrive.

Il lança un coup d'œil vers Darren et, tout en se disant que son ami ne risquait rien entouré de son équipe, il se leva pour suivre la jeune femme.

Darren posa son micro et se tourna vers ses musiciens en souriant.

- C'était parfait les gars ! On fait une pause de dix minutes.

Puis, il chercha Blair du regard et fut surpris en ne le voyant pas dans la salle. Comme Liza passait près de lui, il l'interpella :

- Liza, tu as vu Blair ?

- Non, répondit-elle froidement.

C'est alors que la jeune femme en tailleur s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une enveloppe.

- Monsieur Hayes, votre ami m'a donné ça pour vous.

Il la remercia. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur l'enveloppe et Darren l'ouvrit, le cœur battant. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Il sortit une feuille de l'enveloppe et la déplia. Ce qu'il lut le frappa de plein fouet.

- Non ! C'est pas vrai !

Il leva la tête pour demander à la jeune femme qui lui avait donné la lettre mais elle avait disparu. En voyant la pâleur du chanteur, Liza s'approcha et demanda :

- Que se passe t'il ?

- Il a enlevé Blair…

Son esprit était embrumé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et c'est son agent qui le lui souffla.

- Tu devrais appeler son coéquipier.

- Tu as raison.

Il sortit son portable et composa le 911[18].

- Je voudrais parler au Capitaine Banks de la Police Criminelle.

- Un instant.

Quelques secondes interminables passèrent avant que la voix de Simon retentissent dans l'écouteur.

- Banks, j'écoute.

- Ici Darren Hayes. Blair a été enlevé.

- Quoi ? Vous êtes toujours au Hall ?

- Oui.

- Ne bougez pas, j'arrive !

Il raccrocha et le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur un siège. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Blair était en danger par sa faute.

Cela faisait dix minutes que Darren avait appelé lorsque Jim déboula comme une tornade dans la salle de spectacle. Il se dirigea vers le chanteur, l'air furieux.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je répétais sur scène et quand j'ai eu fini, on m'a amené ceci.

Il tendit la lettre à Jim qui la prit par un coin pour ne pas y laisser trop d'empreintes. Quelques mots étaient tapés à la machine : "Si tu veux revoir ton ami vivant, viens seul à l'entrepôt Wellington[19] à midi." Jim regarda sa montre. _11 heures 10. Ca nous laisse seulement cinquante minutes pour faire quelque chose._

- Je vais y aller, souffla Darren.

Liza, qui se tenait à côté de Jim, s'exclama :

- Il n'en est pas question !

Le chanteur lui lança un regard mauvais. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart.

- Maintenant, tu commences à m'agacer, Liza ! Si tu continues, je te vire !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra pour sauver Blair, que ça te plaise ou non !

Puis, il la planta et retourna près de Jim. Celui-ci n'avait pas manqué un mot de la conversation et sentait sa colère monter. Il essaya de se raisonner.

- Pourquoi l'aurait-il enlevé ? Demanda Darren.

- Parce qu'il pense que Blair et vous êtes ensemble, répondit le policier.

Le chanteur avait senti de la douleur dans la voix de la Sentinelle.

- Ecoutez, Jim, il n'y a absolument rien entre Blair et moi.

- Mais, je vous ai vus…

- Il ne s'est rien passé. Je vous avoue qu'il a faillit se passer quelque chose car je suis amoureux de lui depuis des années. Mais, lui non. Il vous aime et je respecte son choix.

Il m'aime ? Blair m'aime ? 

- Jim, il faut que j'aille au rendez-vous. Seul.

- Ok. Mais, je ne serais pas très loin, en cas de problème.

_Je ne veux pas te perdre, Blair…Il faut que tu saches que je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme…_

Partie 5 

Blair fut réveillé par le froid glacial environnant. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais les referma vivement, ébloui par la forte luminosité ambiante. L'arrière de sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal et il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Il essaya de rassembler ses esprits et se souvint. _J'ai suivi la jeune femme jusqu'au téléphone. J'ai pris le combiné, mais il n'y avait personne au bout du fil._ Ensuite, il avait un trou noir. Il se mit à grelotter et essaya à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux. Il y parvint difficilement et vit qu'il était dans une chambre froide, entouré de quartiers de bœufs suspendus à des crochets. Il se leva difficilement car sa tête le lançait terriblement. Il s'appuya contre le mur proche et s'avança vers la porte qui était bien entendu fermée. _Mon portable !_ Il tâta ses poches à la recherche du précieux appareil, mais il avait disparu. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'assit sur le sol, les genoux contre la poitrine et les bras serrés contre lui. _Jim… Où es-tu ?_

Darren s'avança vers la porte de l'entrepôt Wellington. Il était presque midi et le soleil était au zénith. Il poussa la porte et entra. Il mit quelques secondes à s'habituer à l'obscurité, puis avança un peu à l'intérieur. Il ne voyait pas trace de Blair, ni du ravisseur. Alors qu'il allait continuer à avancer, il reçu une forte lumière en pleine figure. Il mit une main devant ses yeux pour se protéger et frissonna en entendant la voix qui l'avait menacé au téléphone.

- Je vois que tu es venu. Tu dois beaucoup l'aimer.

- Il n'y a rien entre nous. Blair est juste un ami. Laissez-le partir.

- Si tu accepte d'être à moi.

- Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez.

- Déshabille-toi ! Entièrement !

Darren hésita une fraction de seconde et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

Jim était entré dans l'entrepôt par la porte arrière. Il tendit l'oreille pour essayer de savoir où se trouvaient Blair, Darren et le ravisseur. Il entendit un battement de cœur provenant de la mezzanine qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui et un autre venant d'en bas. Il faillit zoner en cherchant le battement de cœur de Blair, mais se ressaisit à temps. Il monta silencieusement vers la mezzanine.

Darren était en caleçon[20]. Il s'arrêta, hésitant.

- J'ai dit "entièrement" !

Alors qu'il allait enlever le peu qui lui restait de vêtements, il entendit un bruit sourd provenant du même endroit que la voix et se figea.[21]

Jim était arrivé sans bruit à côté du ravisseur qui était plongé dans la contemplation de Darren. La Sentinelle pouvait sentir le désir qui émanait de l'homme et ça le dégoutait. Soudain, l'homme se retourna vers lui, mais pas assez vite. Jim lui flanqua un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui l'envoya au tapis.

- Darren, c'est Jim. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller, je l'ai eu.

Le policier se baissa pour fouiller l'homme et lui passer les menottes, mais il n'avait pas frappé assez fort. L'homme lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre et se releva d'un bond. Il sortit une arme qu'il braqua sur la Sentinelle. Jim se jeta sur lui pour le désarmer et ils se retrouvèrent appuyés sur la rambarde qui commença à céder sous leur poids. Jim sentit le danger. Il poussa l'homme du coude et réussit à lui prendre son revolver. Alors qu'il se redressait, la rambarde se brisa et le ravisseur tomba dans le vide avant que Jim puisse le rattraper.

Darren finissait de reboutonner sa chemise lorsqu'il entendit un grand bruit et vit une masse s'écraser sur le sol à quelques pas de lui. Il sursauta et s'approcha du corps, tremblant. Il détourna le regard devant le spectacle sanglant. Jim arriva en courant, mais il savait déjà que l'homme était mort.

- Où est Blair ? Demanda le jeune chanteur.

Jim lui fit signe de se taire et se concentra au maximum sur son ouïe. Il était persuadé que son Guide était dans l'entrepôt. Alors qu'il se sentait commencer à zoner, il perçut un très faible battement de cœur provenant du fond du bâtiment. Il concentra toute son énergie pour revenir et y parvint difficilement. Il leva les yeux vers Darren qui le regardait d'un air inquiet et se dirigea rapidement vers le lieu d'où il avait perçu le bruit, le chanteur sur ses talons. Lorsqu'il se trouva en face d'une porte massive, il comprit.

- C'est une chambre froide. Blair doit être là-dedans.

- Oh, mon Dieu !

Jim vit que la porte était cadenassée. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps à chercher la clé sur le cadavre du ravisseur, il sortit son arme et tira. Le cadenas tomba à terre et Jim ouvrit la porte. Il vit immédiatement son partenaire qui était recroquevillé et semblait inconscient. Il le prit dans ses bras et le sortit de la chambre froide, puis il le posa doucement sur le sol.

- Il est gelé. Il faut le réchauffer.

- J'ai vu des sacs en toile dans l'entrepôt, je vais en chercher.

Darren s'éloigna rapidement. Jim s'assit sur le sol près de Blair et le serra dans ses bras. Il sentait le froid à travers sa chemise. Il frictionna vigoureusement les épaules du jeune homme, puis ses bras, son torse et ses jambes. Darren revint avec trois grands sacs en toile. Jim les disposa sur Blair et continua son massage.

- J'ai appelé une ambulance. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. J'ai aussi appelé le Capitaine Banks qui m'a dit…

Le chanteur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Simon apparaissait derrière lui.

- Que s'est-il passé ici ? Jim, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Jim ?

Comme la Sentinelle ne répondait pas, Simon se tourna vers Darren.

- Le ravisseur est mort et Blair était enfermé dans une chambre froide. Comment avez-vous fait…

- Pour être là si vite ? C'est votre agent qui m'a dit où vous étiez. J'étais au bout de la rue quand vous m'avez appelé.

Jim ne les entendait plus. Il ne pensait qu'à sauver Blair. _Je t'en prie, reviens. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'aime, Blair._

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il prononça alors ces mots à voix haute :

- Je t'aime, Blair.

L'ambulance ne tarda pas à arriver et Blair fut emmené à l'hôpital sous l'œil attentif de sa Sentinelle. Simon les suivit dans sa voiture, avec Darren. Il en profita pour lui demander de lui raconter toute l'histoire. Le corps du ravisseur fut emmené par les services du coroner pour identification.

Blair ne savait pas où il était, mais il se sentait bien. Il avait enfin chaud. Il pouvait presque sentir son sang se réchauffer en circulant dans ses veines. Il avait l'impression de s'envoler, mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'être totalement libre. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que c'était. Puis, il entendit une voix qui lui parlait. Elle semblait tellement loin. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que la voix lui disait. Soudain, la voix s'approcha et il comprit. _Blair, je t'aime._

Une fois à l'hôpital, les médecins avaient branché Blair à une machine qui lui transfusait son propre sang après l'avoir réchauffé.[22] Ils avaient voulu empêcher Jim d'entrer, mais il avait menacé de les mettre sous les verrous pour "outrage à policier dans l'exercice de ses fonctions" et ils l'avaient laissé s'approcher à condition qu'il ne touche à rien. Il s'était assis à côté de Blair et s'était contenté de lui caresser les cheveux en lui soufflant à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime. Ne me laisse pas seul. Je t'en prie, reviens vers moi. Blair, je t'aime.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Il semblait perdu, mais, en voyant Jim, il sut qu'il était en sécurité. Il voulut parler, mais sa bouche refusait de s'ouvrir. Jim comprit et lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres en murmurant.

- Je sais, Grand Chef, je sais.

Il avait du mal à retenir ses pleurs et remercia inconsciemment le médecin qui l'obligea à sortir de la pièce le temps qu'on débranche la machine. Une fois dans le couloir, il put laisser libre cours à ses larmes.

Lorsque les médecins eurent fini de l'examiner, Blair fut conduit dans une chambre. Jim était autorisé à rester avec lui à condition de le laisser dormir. Alors qu'il allait entrer dans la chambre, il fut rejoint par Simon et Darren.

- Comment va t'il ? S'inquiéta le chanteur.

- Mieux, d'après les médecins. Il lui faudra quelques jours de repos, mais il n'aura pas de séquelles.

Simon poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moment où il allait poser une question à Jim, son portable sonna.

- Banks… Alors ?… Ok, merci.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers les autres.

- Ils viennent d'identifier le corps. C'était un certain Laurent Dupuis, un français.

Darren pâlit et Jim s'en aperçut.

- Vous le connaissiez ?

- Je… Cet homme m'a dragué dans un bars à Paris, il y a deux semaines. Je… j'y étais allé pour me changer les idées… Je l'ai gentiment repoussé car je ne cherchais pas une aventure, juste un peu de tranquillité. Si j'avais su…

- Et, figurez-vous que le bonhomme était transformiste. Il jouait dans un cabaret à Paris, d'après ce qu'on a trouvé chez lui. Ils ont également trouvé un tailleur de femme et une perruque blonde.

- C'était la femme du Hall ? Celle qui m'a remis la lettre ?

- Apparemment. Les empreintes coïncident.

Jim soupira.

- Le principal, c'est que tout le monde aille bien. Je vais voir Blair.

Il entra dans la chambre. Simon proposa à Darren de le raccompagner à son hôtel et il accepta.[23]

Blair dormait. Jim prit un siège et s'assit près de lui. Il lui prit la main et y déposa un léger baiser. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

- Tu m'as fait très peur, Grand Chef.

- Je sais.

Sa voix était encore faible.

- Je suis désolé, Jim.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est moi qui aurait dû être près de toi quand tu en avais besoin au lieu de fuir. Et, je suis désolé d'avoir pensé que Darren et toi…

Devant le regard étonné de son ami, il sourit.

- Il m'a expliqué. Tu sais, quand je vous ai vus dans ton lit, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir sur place.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- J'ai réagit comme un idiot. J'ai cru que tu l'aimais et ça m'a fait très mal.

- Moi aussi, j'ai cru que je l'aimais. Mais, en fait, il n'était qu'un substitut pour remplacer celui que je voulais avoir et que je croyais inaccessible. Toi…

Jim lui caressa doucement le front et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Blair l'attira à lui et ils se retrouvèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le lit.

- Blair, il faut que tu te reposes.

- D'accord, mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas m'endormir si je ne suis pas dans tes bras.

Jim sourit et ouvrit les bras pour que Blair puisse s'y installer le plus confortablement possible. Le jeune homme s'endormit presque aussitôt, un sourire sur les lèvres. Une infirmière passa quelques minutes plus tard et les trouva si attendrissants qu'elle ne les dérangea pas et fit en sorte que personne ne vienne troubler leur quiétude.

Blair s'éveilla en sursaut.

- Jim ?

- Je suis là, Blair, calme-toi.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non, c'était trop horrible. Tu étais loin de moi…

- Je suis là. Je ne te quitterais pas.

Jim se pencha pour capturer les lèvres qui s'offraient à lui. Il sentit le pouls de Blair s'accélérer et les mains du jeune homme qui se faufilaient sous sa chemise.

- Eh, Grand Chef, je te croyais malade.

- Je vais bien, Jim[24]. J'ai envie de toi. J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour.

- Ici ? Quelqu'un pourrait entrer.

- Je m'en moque. Je t'en prie. Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie toi aussi.

La voix de Blair était rauque. Jim sentit le désir de son compagnon et ne put résister à l'invitation. Il attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Les vêtements de Jim et la chemise de nuit d'hôpital de Blair disparurent rapidement par-terre. La Sentinelle laissa ses sens s'ouvrir et il se mit à embrasser le torse de son Guide. Blair sentait son corps répondre à chacune des caresses de Jim et ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsque les lèvres de son amant atteignirent son bas-ventre.[25] Jim goûtait la peau de son compagnon avec délices. Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il embrassa fougueusement et leurs corps se fondirent en une étreinte passionnelle. Ils n'avaient jamais été autant en harmonie avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'à ce moment et ils atteignirent les sommets de leur plaisir au même instant. Epuisés mais heureux, ils se laissèrent retomber sur le lit. Blair se pelotonna dans les bras de Jim et murmura :

- Je t'aime, ma Sentinelle.

- Je t'aime, mon Guide.

Epilogue 

Blair finissait de taper son rapport lorsqu'on lui remit son courrier. Il tria les plis par ordre d'importance et s'arrêta sur une lettre timbrée en Australie.

- Jim, Darren nous a envoyé une lettre.

La Sentinelle s'approcha de son Guide et s'assit sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil de façon à pouvoir lire par-dessus son épaule.

Chers amis,

J'espère que vous allez bien tous les deux et que tout se déroule bien entre vous. Cela fait un mois que je suis rentré à la maison. Et, figurez-vous que j'ai rencontré un gars génial lors de la tournée en Russie. Il s'appelle Alexis et il est guitariste. Il est venu me voir à la sortie d'un concert et j'ai flashé sur lui. Je lui ai proposé de venir avec moi et, comme il n'avait aucune attache à Moscou, il a accepté. Nous vivons ensemble depuis ce jour et je pense que c'est sérieux. J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui m'aime et que j'aime.

Je voulais juste vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. A ce propos, figurez-vous que j'ai fini par virer Liza. Et oui ! En fait, j'ai découvert qu'elle se faisait du fric dans mon dos en vendant des photos sur le net. Comme quoi, on ne peut se fier à personne.

Bon, je m'arrête là en vous souhaitant bonne chance pour la suite.

Amitiés au Capitaine Banks.

Je vous embrasse.

Darren.

Blair posa la lettre et se tourna vers Jim en souriant.

- Je suis content qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un. Il le mérite.

- Oui, c'est un gars sympa.

- Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas ?

- Si ! S'exclama Jim d'un air indigné. Enfin, je l'apprécie depuis que je sais qu'il n'a pas essayé de te voler à moi !

Blair se mit à rire et se releva un peu pour embrasser Jim.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, Big Guy ! Et, c'est comme ça que je t'aime.

The End 

Retour à la liste des fics

  


* * *

[1] Moi, je sais ! Moi, je sais !

[2] Ben oui, fallait bien que je le case quelque part, lui !

[3] Ah non ! Il a déjà assez à faire avec Naomi !

[4] Daniel Jones, l'autre ex-membre du duo Savage Garden.

[5] Ben oui, des photos de nuit, ça existe !!

[6] Quelle idée il a eut de le lui dire, aussi ? On se le demande !

[7] Malheureusement, ce n'est pas moi…

[8] Ce livre est une pure invention de ma part. Enfin, je n'ai pas entendu parler d'un tel ouvrage. Si vous oui, prévenez-moi !

[9] Lui aussi, il a des Epiphanies !!

[10] Là, l'auteuse commence à avoir chaud…

[11] Euh… moi non plus !

[12] Je n'en doute pas !!! Euh, je crois qu'on parle pas de la même chose, là…

[13] C'est un petit filou, ce Darren…

[14] Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il me fait lui ? C'était pas sensé être lui qui devait prendre l'initiative ! Bon, tant pis !

[15] Qu'il a très beau ! _Darren_ : Merci ! _Auteuse_ : Pas de quoi !

[16] Euh, Darren, je suis là, moi !

[17] Chanson extraite de l'album solo de Darren "Spin" sorti en 2002.

[18] Numéro de Police Secours aux USA (valable aussi bien pour la police que les pompiers ou le SAMU).

[19] Nom de la ville dont où a été tourné en partie "Le Seigneur des Anneaux". Oui, je sais, je ne pense qu'à çà ! Mais, c'est pas ma faute !

[20] L'auteuse bave sur son clavier qui proteste vivement !

[21] Oh, ben zut !!!

[22] Vu dans "Urgences", mais ne me demandez pas le nom de la machine, j'en sais rien !

[23] Non ! Je ne mettrai pas Simon et Darren ensemble !

[24] Ben tiens !

[25] Auteuse en mode "Y fait chaud ici ou ça vient de moi ?"


End file.
